Verletzlich
by DA-chen
Summary: Lily hatte eine kurze und beängstigende Beziehung zu John Meyers, James hilft ihr, die Erfahrungen zu verarbeiten. Er ist ihr ein guter Freund in der Not oder doch mehr? 2 bis 3 Kapitel in Planung. K vorerst
1. Wie alles begann

**Verletzlich**

**Autor: DA-chen**

**Charaktere: James/Lily**

**Author's Note: Würde mich über eure Reviews freuen!**

**Ich plane erst einmal zwei bis drei Kapitel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter I**

Lily saß weinend auf einem Stein am Ufer des kleinen Sees im Verbotenen Wald, sie hatte ihre Beine zu sich herangezogen und sie wippte leicht hin und her. Lily wischte sich ihre Tränen weg und begann mit leerem Blick geradeaus zu starren.

Was vor wenigen Stunden passierte, war für sie einfach so unbegreiflich. Sie hatte ihm vertraut und gedacht, er wäre anders. Aber Jungs waren doch alle gleich!

Ihre Gedanken klangen sehr vernünftig und zu rational für das, was John ihr angetan hatte. Sie zog mit ihrem Zeigefinger feine Linien auf der spiegelnden Oberfläche und beobachtete, wie ihr kümmerliches Spiegelbild verschwamm.

Ihre innerliche Wut kehrte zurück. Sie war einfach zu naiv und dumm gewesen. Sie haute mit der geballten Faust auf die Wasseroberfläche und spritzte sich mit dem kühlen Nass ungewollt voll. Lily sah die nasse Kleidung, lachte laut und begann im nächsten Moment wieder kläglich zu weinen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken aus den Büschen hinter dem See. Lily blickte geschockt in die Richtung, doch konnte sie nichts erkennen. Da tauchte ein prächtiger Hirsch hinter dem Grün auf, er trabte bis ans Wasser und trank. Lily vergas zu weinen und widmete sich ganz dem schönen Tier. Der Hirsch hatte ein stattliches Geweih und ein wunderschönes braunes Fell, welches durch die Sonnenstrahlen zum Glänzen gebracht wurde.

Auf einmal blickte er nach oben und sah sie direkt an. Es war ein überraschter, mitfühlender Blick und sogleich fühlte sie sich an jemanden erinnert. Der Hirsch kam im langsamem Schritt näher und blieb genau neben der erstarrten Lily stehen. Sie sah an diesem pompösen Geschöpf hoch und es war, als sendete das Tier Wärme und Liebe aus, die sie sogar spüren konnte. Sie stand auf und war auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm.

Der Hirsch sah sie direkt an, er zeigte keinerlei Scheu und Lily hob langsam die Hand Richtung Fell. Es fühlte sich sehr weich und glatt an. Sie spürte, wie sich der Körper bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

„Du bist wunderschön …", flüsterte Lily und als wäre dies ein Code gewesen, setzte sich der Hirsch zu ihren Füßen nieder. Lily musste lächeln und kniete sich hin, um ihn weiterzustreicheln. Die Weichheit des Fells und die geborgene Geste veranlassten sie wieder zu weinen.

Der Hirsch legte den Kopf auf seine Vorderbeine und sah sie an. Er blinkte mehrmals und scharrte mit einem Huf im Kies. Lily nickte, als ob sie wissen würde, was er wollte. Sie seufzte und begann wieder das Fell zu streicheln.

„John war immer aufmerksam und lieb gewesen, weißt du?" Da lachte Lily kurz auf. „Wie kannst du es denn wissen?" Sie sah, wie der Hirsch mit dem Kopf wackelte und sie aus wissenden Augen ansah. Lily redete sich ein, dass sie sich das nur einbildete, und redete weiter. „Wir kannten uns schon seit der vierten Klasse, da saß er in Verwandlung neben mir. Wir hatten nie so viel miteinander zu tun gehabt, bis auf …" Sie hielt kurz inne und wechselte abwesend die Hand zum Streicheln. „Ach, wir sind dann vor zwei Monaten aus Freundschaft ausgegangen. Er meinte zumindest, es sei aus Freundschaft gewesen, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es so etwas nicht zwischen Männern und Frauen gibt!" Der Hirsch schien leicht zu nicken. „Sogar ein Hirsch weiß das!" Ein amüsierter Unterton schwang bei ihr mit und Lily bemerkte, dass es ihr gut tat, darüber zu reden.

„Jedenfalls fanden wir beide, dass da mehr zwischen uns war, dann gingen wir öfter aus, wir lernten zusammen und unterhielten uns über alles mögliche! Ich mochte ihn, aber er schien irgendwie nur auf das eine hinzusteuern …" Das Geschöpf vor ihr schnaubte verächtlich, so schien es Lily. „Genau! Und als ich ihm das nicht geben wollte, nicht so früh und so unvorbereitet, hat er mich …" Sie weinte bitterlich, stand auf und fuhr über ihren Körper, aber nicht auf eine liebende Art, sondern heftig und aggressiv. „Hier, überall angefasst und …" Sie schrie es mit so viel Ekel und Hass heraus, dass sie sich selbst nicht wiedererkannte.

Der Hirsch stand auf und reckte ihr das Gesicht entgegen. Lily hielt sich daran fest, umarmte den warmen Körper und schluchzte laut. Das Tier löste sich von ihr, kniete sich nieder und wartete ab. Lily wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, sie setzte sich einfach auf den Rücken des Hirsches und klammerte sich an den Hals. Er erhob sich vorsichtig und trabte bis an den Rand des Waldes.

Lily sah durch die Bäume das Schloss und ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich dem Ganzen stellen musste. Sie streichelte den Hirsch noch kurz, flüsterte ihm ein Danke ins Ohr und ließ sich heruntergleiten. Gerade wollte sie dem Hirsch noch auf Wiedersehen sagen, da war er auch schon im Wald verschwunden. Sie drehte sich um und ging hoch zum Schloss.

Der Hirsch lief bis zu dem Eingang der Heulenden Hütte, verwandelte sich dort in einen großen, jungen Mann mit verstrubbelten Haaren und einer Brille auf der Nase, durch die zwei braune Augen vor Wut blitzten. Der Junge trug den Namen James Potter, er war Quidditchkapitän und einer der vier berüchtigten Marauder. Er hatte schon lange ein Auge auf Lily Evans geworfen, doch hatte sie ihm bis jetzt immer einen Korb gegeben.

Doch was er jetzt von ihr erfahren hatte, machte ihn wütend auf sich und auf diesen John aus Ravenclaw. Er hätte es geschickter anstellen müssen, sie für sich zu gewinnen, dann wäre ihr das nie zugestoßen. Während er das dachte, rannte er nach oben Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Plötzlich hörte er Lilys Stimme aus einem der Klassenzimmer. James horchte. „John, du bist einfach nur widerlich! Lass mich los!" James riss die Tür auf und sah, wie John Meyers Lily an die Wand presste und versuchte, sie zu betatschen.

James zückte seinen Zauberstab, da flog der Junge durch die Luft und landete krachend gegen einem Bücherregal. Lily zitterte am ganzen Leib und die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. James ging zu ihr und redete ihr gut zu. „Er kann dir jetzt nichts mehr tun! Ich bin da und beschütze dich!" Lily sah so hilflos aus, dass James nicht anders konnte, als sie in seinen Armen in seinen Schlafsaal zu tragen und sie in sein Bett zu legen. Lily zitterte immer noch und ihre Augen waren zusammengepresst. James bekam Panik, sie könne etwas Falsches denken und da begann er beruhigend auf sie einzureden. „Keine Angst, du wirst hier erst einmal in Sicherheit bleiben, du schläfst dich schön aus und morgen sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus! Hier, trink das!" Lily nahm den Zaubertrank skeptisch entgegen, leerte ihn doch dann mit einem Zug und legte sich hin. Sofort fielen ihr die Augen zu und James dankte Remus, dass er immer einen Vorrat an traumlosen Schlaftränken da hatte. Er zog ihr mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs Schlafsachen von sich an, schloss die Vorhänge und verließ mit der MarauderMap den Schlafsaal.

James sah, dass John in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen war. Er ging hinunter, setzte sich an den Gryffindortisch so hin, dass er ihn beobachten konnte, und begann zu essen. Da nahmen Remus und Sirius, seine beiden besten Freunde, gegenüber von James Platz.

„Hey Prongs, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" Der Angesprochene beugte sich zu ihnen. „Lily hat Ärger mit John Meyers. Er hat sie bedrängt, irgendetwas zu tun… ich weiß nicht genau, was vorgefallen ist. Jedenfalls weinte sie und zitterte schrecklich!" Seine beiden Freunde verengten ihre Augen zu Schlitze und suchten den Ravenclawtisch nach Meyers ab. James seufzte traurig. „Sie liegt jetzt in meinem Bett und ich habe ihr einen deiner Tränke gegeben, Moony." Remus nickte verständnisvoll und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich dachte, Lily und Meyers wären ein Paar?" James schnaubte verächtlich, wie er es am See gegenüber von Lily getan hatte, und fuhr durch sein Haar. Sollte er seinen Freunden alles erzählen, was er erfahren hatte?

Er entschied sich dafür, immerhin konnte er so jemanden um Rat fragen. Er erzählte ihnen, was sich im Wald und in dem Klassenzimmer abgespielt hatte.

„Oh nein! Arme Lily …" Remus war mit Lily zusammen Vertrauensschüler und er hatte sich eigentlich sehr für sie gefreut, dass sie mit Meyers glücklich war. Aber dass er ihr das angetan hatte, machte alle drei sehr wütend. Sie schmiedeten einen Plan, wie John Meyers auf Lebzeiten kein Mädchen mehr derart behandeln würde.

A/N: Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein kleines Statement da! ;-)

Lieben Gruß,

DA-chen


	2. Gefühle der besonderen Art

**Verletzlich**

**Autor: DA-chen**

**Charaktere: James/Lily**

**Author's Note: Würde mich wirklich sehr über eure Reviews freuen!**

**Kurz zu den Reviews: _Danke erst mal! Ich persönlich finde nicht, dass_**

_**die erste Szene mit John zu kurz gekommen ist, da es für James besser**_

_**ist, dass John noch nicht ahnt, wer seine Feinde sind! – Die Rache folgt ja mit dem beschlossenen Plan der Marauder! Keine Bange, jeder bekommt das,**_

_**was er verdient.**_

_**Danke euch beiden für die Reviews, nun folgt Kapitel 2.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter II**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

„_Oh nein! Arme Lily …" Remus war mit Lily zusammen Vertrauensschüler und er hatte sich eigentlich sehr für sie gefreut, dass sie mit Meyers glücklich war. Aber dass er ihr das angetan hatte, machte alle drei sehr wütend. Sie schmiedeten einen Plan, wie John Meyers auf Lebzeiten kein Mädchen mehr derart behandeln würde._

Als die drei Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, schwiegen sie nur. Remus, James und Sirius hatten schon viele Beziehungen gehabt, doch nie hatten sie von einem solchen Verhalten gegenüber des schwächeren Geschlechts Gebrauch gemacht. Sie begannen Zauberschach zu spielen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Um elf Uhr gingen die Sechstklässler für gewöhnlich an einem Samstag nicht ins Bett, doch heute war den drei Freunden nicht nach Spaß haben zumute. Peter stieß zu ihnen und gemeinsam legten sie sich in ihre Betten, bis auf einer.

James schaute noch einmal nach ihr, doch Lily schlief ganz friedlich. Er zauberte sich eine Matratze auf den Boden, zwischen dem Bett von ihm und Sirius, und legte sich schlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wachte James auf, er ging ins Bad und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Als er in die Dunkelheit zurückkehrte, sah er, dass aus einem Schlitz zwischen den Vorhängen seines Bettes ein helles, glattes Bein herausguckte. James wollte es zurückstecken, da er dachte, dass das unbequem sein musste, plötzlich schrie jemand los. Schnell schlüpfte er zwischen die Vorhänge und hielt Lily den Mund zu.

„Psst Lily! Ich bin es, James!" Da hörte sie auf wie wild zu strampeln und sah ihn ganz zerzaust und verwirrt an. James schloss die Vorhänge, legte einen Silencio auf das Bett und leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab.

Lily sah James' nackte, trainierte Brust und staunte nicht schlecht über seine Muskeln, doch dann sah sie erst einmal an sich herunter. Sie hatte ein Tshirt und eine karierte Boxershorts von James an. Sie deckte schnell ihre nackten Beine mit der Decke zu und sah, dass James sie überhaupt nicht anschaute. Lily räusperte sich und sah, dass er ihr jetzt ganz sanft in die Augen blickte.

„Also, was tue ich eigentlich in deinem Bett?" Er wollte schon einen Witz reißen, wie „Für gewöhnlich?", doch das überlegte er sich noch einmal und versuchte ihr die Wahrheit so schonend wie möglich beizubringen. „Ich habe dich schreien hören und da war dieser Meyers... ich habe dich da rausgeholt und dir ging es gar nicht gut. Ich dachte, ich bringe dich hier her. In deinen Schlafsaal wäre ich sowieso nicht gekommen und ich wollte vermeiden, dass dir vielleicht jemand unangenehme Fragen stellt..." Er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit in die Augen gesehen und gemerkt, dass sie sich erinnerte. Plötzlich schwand ihre gute Laune und eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. „James, es wäre jetzt besser, wenn du..." Doch er wusste, dass sie jetzt jemanden brauchte. „Nein Lily! Ich habe gesehen, wie schlecht es dir ging, als das Arschloch dich bedrängt hat! Bitte, schick mich nicht weg..." Lily fühlte sich zu schwach, um zu streiten, also nickte sie bloß.

James stellte sicher, dass sie vollkommen zugedeckt war und dann legte er sich auf die Decke neben sie. Sie zitterte und weinte wieder, doch James wusste, dass der Trank abhängig machen konnte und dass sie da durchmusste, so sehr es ihm auch wehtat. Lily wälzte sich unruhig hin und her und verrutschte dabei die Decke, schließlich kuschelte sie sich an ihn. James blieb erst mal regungslos liegen, doch als sie zufrieden seufzte, atmete er wieder normal. Er deckte sie zu und schlief auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James auf und stöhnte, er hatte mit seinem Arm unter ihrem Rücken geschlafen und nun tat ihm alles weh. Vorsichtig zog er den Arm hervor und bemerkte plötzlich, dass Lily schon wach war und ihn beobachtete.

Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem müden Gesicht, doch dann erschrak er, was tat er hier eigentlich? Er richtete sich auf, doch Lily hielt ihn an seinen Schultern fest und zog ihn auf das Kissen zurück. Sie beugte sich langsam über ihn und küsste seine starren Lippen. James brauchte kurz Zeit, zum Realisieren, doch dann küsste er sie zurück. Er zog sie zu sich, sie vertieften den Kuss und er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Auf einmal stoppte Lily, sie begann zu zittern und weinte gegen seinen Brustkorb. „Ich sehe nur ihn.. immer wieder,.. wie er mich.." James streichelte ihren Rücken und blieb ganz still liegen. „Was hat er dir angetan?", flüsterte er schon kaum hörbar. Lily verkrampfte, rollte sich von ihm und versteckte ihren Körper unter der Decke. Sie lugte hervor, blickte prüfend umher und wisperte krächzend. „Er hat.. versucht.. er wollte.. mich entjungfern.." James hielt sein Ohr an ihren Mund und sie flüsterte ihm Dinge ins Ohr, die Meyers ihr angedroht hatte, wenn sie ihn verraten sollte. James' Wut raste in seinem Kopf und Lily erschrak, als sie ihm in die Augen sah. „Lily, du musst mir genau sagen, was er getan hat!" Sie zuckte bei seiner Stimme, sie wollte James doch nicht wütend machen, sie nahm seine starken Arme und legte sie um sich.

„Vorher musst du mir versprechen, nicht böse auf mich zu sein und mich zu beschützen!"

_-----------------------------------------------------_

So, da ist erst mal Schluss. Ich arbeite noch an einer längeren Version, aber da ich im Moment schulisch sehr viel Stress habe, komme ich nicht wirklich oft zum Schreiben, aber eins verspreche ich: Ich beende die Story auf jeden Fall!

Hoffentlich hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen! Schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review!

Gruß,

DA-chen


End file.
